Cillian-Darcy : The Cillian-Darcy Story
cillian-darcy : the cillian-darcy story also know as the color black & white is about a human boy's life story a boy name cillian who is sent to usa and befriends with his best friends ed edd n eddy and have amazing adventures. Cillian-Darcy (live-action short film) pilot a 6 years old boy name cillian have a half-brother name strong-bad and half-sister name smurfette he have a best friends ed edd n eddy while in middle school the school principal announcing a winner who gets mountin bikes are cillian ed edd n eddy smurfette and strong-bad but they got locked in the class room by principal cortex after they escape the class they drive a tractor and crashed to the girls bathroom cortex want them to his office now and he expelled all five of them and they cheered for freedom meanwhile at cillian's house bugs found out that cillian got expelled so they must send to another school soon they will be 11 but he will needs some help so cillian can help him to do the chores. Cillian-Darcy Travels Around The World it's been one year after the short film cillian is now 7 his dream is having an adventures but his mom lola said no because that will be dangerous and his dad want him to go ahead his first adventure is going around the world in 150 and the royal oak gleen oak oakwood oak country club annoucing a trip around the world in 150 days and cillian will travel around the world in 80 days and lola dad will wager $5000 dollars that he can make it while he left home the goverment told him that he can travel to new york. while in italy already cillian the eds strong bad and smurfette are on a train to take a shortcut to india but then in china on a boat. lola's dad think he's taking a shortcut so he must stop him for getting to japan. while in japan cillian must find the way and it's already day 34 and almost 80 days and get home to usa to los angeles and get to the desert for a meeting it was 22 days cillian got to the desert the goverment kidnapped cillian and use him to create a new sister after he got escape the machine got zap cillian and create him a twin brother and he is so happy and take him on a rest of the around the world trip and get back to the town and win that bet it was day 79 and almost to the country club cillian found the country club and the time has come cillian have won the bet and it's day 80 cillian is soo proud of his new twin and he will name him lorcan. Cillian-Darcy Journey To The Center Of The Earth cillian and lorcan are now 8 and decide to have another adventure after lola gone for her trip to europe. and then bugs will have his all week work. and then cillian and lorcan are off to the center of the earth meanwhile cillian went to phineas and ferb house cillian asked phineas to build a tunnel to the center of the earth Category:Series Category:Movies Category:The Cartoons Adventures